


A Prompt a Day

by Safire (dark_safire)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fancy names are just fancy names, M/M, Magic Realism, Nicknames and Petnames everywhere, We're all outcasts (deal with it), no chronological order, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_safire/pseuds/Safire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Popular Table has numered seats, but The Outcasts' Bench is pretty much infinite.<br/>And as the sacred Rule #1 of the Bench says:<br/>"Everybody's an outcast, deal with it"<br/>-----<br/>Series of short stories using prompts and a group of characters (the Pack) I've been exploring for a while now.<br/>May or may not have sense.<br/>The idea is to update everyday, but I probably won't do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I loved him, but I killed him”

Violet let out an exasperated sigh, shutting her cellphone down and covering her face with her hands. Andy snickered, sitting in the floor beside her, trying to hide his amusement.

“How bad?” He asked, light brown eyes never leaving his DS, even when his bangs didn’t let it see anyway.

Violet rolled to get in a more comfortable position, her body laying on Andy’s bed, arms hanging beside the blue hooded boy. She flicked a fuchsia bang of hair out of her sight, clicking her tongue while turning her cellphone back on.

“’That was it! There was nothing more I could!’” Violet put a hand on her chest, her dramatic distressed voice making Andy chuckle “’I had to leave! Leave away from him! Away from this place! From everyone I have met this far’” She sat on the bed, a hand of her forehead, her drama-queen side taking the spotlight. Andy’s big braced teeth were biting his lip, waiting for the punchline “’I-! I loved him!’” Dramatic pause for effect “ _’But I was killing him!’_ ”

Violet’s short fuchsia and purple hair flew in all directions when she left herself fell backwards, her uncontrollable, dog-bark like laugh filling the air with occasional little snorts. Andy was trembling, a soft muffled sound coming from behind the hand covering his mouth, soft light brown hair getting messier with all the movement.

“What the fuck are you reading?!” He asked, his breathe uneven.

Violet was rolling and laughing all over his bed “Dude, I don’t know!” She answered, stopping for a moment to get some air “I just… I just-” Another laughter attack “Kitty said she liked it! I don’t know what I was expecting!”

“Kitty likes weird stuff”

“We all like weird stuff, Evans; I’ve seen your internet browser history”

Violet’s mischievous grin is dangerous, the kind of face a wolf puts before jumping to your neck, and blushing was inevitable “I-It was your fault! You were the one reading gay porn in my computer!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t reopened the window after I left”

Andy grumbled, slowly curling himself in an angry and embarrassed ball. Like a cat.

“You did!”

And Violet, of course, kept laughing like a dog.


	2. “Give them to me!”

_Violet is perfect._

_Violet is strong, Violet is fast, Violet is good at cooking and cleaning and winning black belts._

_Violet is the daughter her mother always wanted and her father’s pride. Violet has friends, and talent, and abilities, and possibilities, and respect, and power, and sharp eyes full of bad omens, and a smile dangerous like a cobra’s bite._

_Violet is perfect._

_Perfect, even with dyed hair and a life full of sins._

_Perfect, even when the report cards get home and her parents find out she’s failing math, because she just won another trophy and “who cares about that when her future in the dojo is already solved, right?”_

_Perfect, even when she dates a different guy each week and dares to warn them not to “get to attached” because “at the end of the day, they’re not her main priority”._

_Violet is perfect (oh, so perfect) just because everyone is too dazzled by her “boldness” and “sense of justice” to see her for who she really is._

_A stupid, outrageous, dirty bitch that can’t live without being the center of attention._

_Who the hell does she think she is?! Acting like everyone was dying to sleep with her and saying things like “you should kneel in front of a queen”, wtf?!_

_[…]_

* * *

“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!”

_Sadly._

Violet changes the tab, looking at Alexandria unamused.

“You know I don’t care about your stupid crushes, right?”

Alexandria’s face turns all shades of red. “IT’S NOT A CRUSH!” She screams, and Violet wonders if the Evans could hear that from the other side of the street. “AND KEEP YOUR DIRTY PAWS AWAY FROM ANDY!”

The door is slammed closed, and Alexandria’s angry stomps make the house tremble.

For a tiny moment, Violet wonders if reading her little sister’s personal blog isn’t the same than reading her diary. But then she remembers that 85% of Alexandria’s rants are because Andy is the only “thing” Violet has that she can’t get with screaming her lungs out, and keeps reading.

_kazahanayume has started following the-librarian._

As usual, the Mysto Sisters were a complicated pair.

“AND GIVE ME MY SKIRT BACK!”

“ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT **MY** SKIRT?!”

A normal-complicated pair.


End file.
